Le silence des fantômes
by Blue apples
Summary: Lorsque Steve fait un cauchemar, Tony accourt, mais est-ce vraiment pour lui ?


**Résumé : Lorsque Steve fait un cauchemar, Tony accourt, mais est-ce vraiment pour lui ?**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture :-)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tout était calme dans la tour, le silence régnait dans chaque pièce. On n'entendait aucune mouche voler, aucun ronflement, rien. Le néant. Et tous les invités avaient été placé minutieusement dans les chambres car leur hôte avait tout planifié avant leur arrivée.

Natasha et Clint dormaient dans le même lit, car pour un couple, il était impensable aux yeux du milliardaire de dormir séparément.

Bruce et Thor étaient voisins dans un autre niveau du bâtiment. Entre un Dieu et une bête, il était logique que ceux-ci soient séparés des autres pour ne pas les réveiller à cause de leurs ronflements qui pouvaient être très puissants.

Quant à Steve et son compagnon, ils se trouvaient au dernier niveau. Leurs chambres étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, comme s'il y avait eu de l'orage dans l'air et Pepper n'était pas là. Tony se retrouvait seul dans son lit où il aurait bien voulu avoir la présence de sa bien-aimée ce soir-là.

Morphée, lui, tenait fermement une de ses cinq convives , comme s'il l'avait attaché à des chaines et dont cette personne ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Elle tournait et gigotait dans tous les sens, se retournant de droite à gauche. Ses paupières bougeaient, s'agitaient et des mots étouffés sortaient de sa bouche, mais impossible d'en comprendre le sens, parlant complètement dans sa barbe.

Des flashs lui revenaient, des souvenirs, son ancienne vie, son amour. Steve était complètement absorbé dans un cauchemar qu'il faisait régulièrement depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Il lui hantait l'esprit, revoyait son visage, son baiser, sa voix, leurs dernières paroles...

« Peggy, c'est ma décision » ; « Il faudra reporter notre soirée dansante » ; « Je ne sais toujours pas danser » ; « Je vous apprendrai » ; « On pourra peut-être leur demander un slo »

Puis il l'entendait l'appeler, la voyait le sauver, disparaître, mourir...

A cette image, elle le fit sortir de sa torpeur en criant son nom. Il se releva en sursaut, plein de sueur, mit sa main sur son front et constata qu'il était humide. Il entendit ensuite des personnes courir, tel un troupeau de taureaux se disait-il. Le bruit se rapprocha et la porte s'ouvrit avec brutalité. Ce n'était pas un troupeau, mais une seule personne. Tony. Oui, Tony Stark. Le seul et unique.

Il alluma la lumière et regarda Steve qui ferma les yeux à cause d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est l'ennemi ?! s'écria Tony en cherchant dans tous les coins de la chambre.

- Il n'y a pas d'ennemi Tony, répondit le blond après s'être habitué à la clarté.

- Ah bon ?

- Non.

- Oh... tant mieux. Mais... c'était bien toi qui as crié non ? Ou j'ai rêvé ?

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé.

- Ah bon ? Parce qu'entendre crier le grand Captain América n'est pas courant, j'ai jamais entendu. Tu es sur que ce n'était pas un rêve ?

- Non.

- Et ?

- Quoi.

- Pourquoi t'as crié ? Oui, parce que j'aimerais bien savoir, je me suis quand même levé comme une brute pour venir voir ce qui se passait. Attends. Tu vas pas me dire que t'as oublié de prendre ton doudou pour dormir ?

- Que... Quoi ? Je n'ai pas de doudou ! répliqua Steve.

- Ouai ouai.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux partir, j'aimerais dormir, dit-il en haussant la voix.

- Ah t'aimerais dormir ? Je ne pense pas que tu vas y arriver, vu comme t'as crié, le contredit Tony avec un sourire.

- C'est sûr que si tu restes là à m'embêter, je ne vais pas y arriver !

- Alors, tu veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas !

- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde. J'ai quelqu'un sous mon toit qui crie d'un coup, comme ça, alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est tout, abdiqua le soldat en baissant les yeux, comme s'il avait honte.

- Oh... il devrait vraiment être effrayant. C'était quoi ? Tu te faisais attaquer par un zombie, des dinosaures ? Arracher la tête ? T'étais dans une boîte de conserve ? Chucky t'a tué ?

- Non... qui... qui est Chucky ?

- Une poupée tueuse, tu connais pas ? Ah non... tu ne peux pas connaître. Mais faut s'en méfier, elle peut venir te tuer dans ton lit, sans que tu t'en aperçois.

- Si tu le dis...

- Alors ? redemanda le milliardaire.

- Quoi, lâcha sèchement son invité.

- Allez dis-moi, insista Tony en s'adossant contre le mur.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie et n'insiste pas, je ne te le dirai pas.

- Oh allez, c'est seulement un cauchemar.

- Non ! cria Steve en lui lançant un regard noir et en tapant du poing sur le drap.

- Okay okay... souffla son hôte en voyant qu'il l'avait légèrement irrité. Bon ben... bonne nuit, même s'il est déjà 4h. J'en connais un qui va faire une bonne grasse mat ! déclara-t-il en s étirant et en baillant.

- Toi ?

- Oui !

Cependant Tony ne parlait de lui, il n'y avait même pas songé avant que Steve ne le dise. Il avait pensé à lui, mais pour plaisanter, toujours et encore, il avait répondu le contraire, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui.

Steve s'imaginait à nouveau qu'il se souciait uniquement de sa petite personne, mais cette fois-ci, ça lui était égal. Tony avait posé peu de questions et n'avait pas insisté, ce qui l'arrangeait, car il savait comment le milliardaire était. Quand il veut faire cracher le morceau à quelqu'un, il y arrive, et ce, par tous les moyens, surtout ceux à vous en rendre fou ! Néanmoins, il n'avait pas voulu agacer le soldat, surtout dans des conditions pareilles. Nuit, cauchemar, fatigue, plaisanterie, insistance, tout cela aurait donné un mélange qu'il n'avait pas voulu avoir, c'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas plus embêté.

Un Tony dans les vapes, contre un soldat énervé, et ce de nuit, n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Non aucune.

Il éteignit la lumière, partit de la pièce et referma doucement la porte. Steve se rallongea et souffla un bon coup, tout cela lui avait donné des sueurs froides, et si le beau brun aurait commencé à l'insupporter, il l'aurait certainement envoyé bouler à des kilomètres alors qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu, même si celui-ci l'aurait cherché.

Il s'emmitoufla dans les draps, se pencha sur le côté, regarda l'heure et ferma les yeux. Il pensa quelques secondes à Tony, pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi s'était-il hâté dans sa chambre ? Il n'avait quand même pas crié aussi fort ? Etait-il réveillé ? Non, pas lui. Il dort comme un bébé, difficile de le faire sortir du lit.

Concernant ce dernier, après avoir fermé la porte, il était resté derrière au moins 2 min. Essayait-il d'entendre quelque chose ? Steve parler ? Le savoir rassuré ? Il ne savait pas lui-même, mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas qu'une personne qu'il côtoyait depuis un moment avait des soucis, même s'il s'agissait du grand Captain America avec qui il avait eu du mal à s'entendre.

Un silence de mort régnait à présent dans la chambre, Steve ouvrait les yeux, les refermait, il lui était impossible de se rendormir et aurait aimé parler à quelqu'un, faire part de ses démons, de son cauchemar qui venait souvent le hanter, pour l'évacuer, cela fait du bien dit-on. Mais il avait préféré se terrer dans le silence comme une ombre... tout comme Tony, qui par ses plaisanteries cachait également les siens, ses angoisses... et dont il avait été plus qu'heureux que son ami le sorte de là...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Je pense que tout le monde a compris que les cauchemars que fait Tony sont bien sûr ceux relatifs au portail. J'espère que cet OS vous a plu :-) à bientôt !  
**


End file.
